Sweet Stalker
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Aku naksir berat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya kalimat itu sangat meremehkan arti perasaanku terhadapnya. Oke, aku jatuh cinta. Masalahnya tak hanya aku yang jatuh cinta dengan pria itu./ SasuSaku/ Twoshot/ AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

Dedicated for My Beloved Reader

Alternate Universe

 _If you don't like this story, fandom, characters_

 _or me?_

 _Please, leave this page without drama._

 _Take it easy._

.

.

 **(Sakura)**

Aku tak tahu kapan dimulainya. Awalnya kukira alasanku selalu mengamatinya adalah karena dia tampan. Oh ya, siapa yang tak suka melihat pria tampan. Bahkan gadis pemalu sekaliber Hinata Hyuga –teman di hampir semua mata kuliahku– saja diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto si kapten sepak bola kampus yang tampan dan berkulit _tanned_. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu itu sedangkan tadi aku menyebutkan _diam-diam_ dalam kalimatku. Dengan raut Hinata yang mudah dibaca, mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang tak menyadarinya.

Masalahnya aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak bisa memaksa diriku untuk merasa kasihan terhadap Hinata. Karena nasibku juga tak jauh berbeda darinya.

Aku _naksir berat_ dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya kalimat itu sangat meremehkan arti perasaanku terhadapnya. Oke, aku jatuh cinta. Masalahnya tak hanya aku yang jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Katakanlah, Sasuke Uchiha yang kumaksud adalah perwujudan nyata dari patokan tertinggi yang diharapkan para gadis dalam mencari kekasih.

Oh, dia memang tak sesempurna itu. Dia hanya tampan, pintar, dan dia keren. Gosip di kampus menyebutkan kalau dia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Tapi dia juga sombong, dingin, dan sama sekali tak pandai bersosialisasi. Dia tak mengikuti kegiatan apapun di kampus. Dia hanya –yah kuliah. Satu-satunya orang yang tampaknya betah berdekatan dengannya hanya Naruto Uzumaki.

Lihat! Aku dan Hinata benar-benar senasib. Kami jatuh cinta diam-diam dengan pria-pria yang terlalu mencolok dan selalu dikelilingi lebah wanita. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Alasan perasaanku pada Sasuke bahkan tak terlalu jelas. Aku hanya suka melihatnya, dan aku tak bisa berhenti melihatnya. Aku tahu ini dangkal sekali. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku hanya terpesona. Tapi biasanya terpesona juga ada batasnya.

Aku tetiba saja teringat tentang perjuanganku yang teramat keras untuk melupakannya. Aku juga tahu tak ada yang bisa aku harapkan dari perasaan satu arah ini. Lagipula dia tak sebagus itu sampai harus membuatku patah hati. Tapi entah aku sudah dikutuk, atau aku memang sesial itu; aku tak dapat melupakannya begitu saja.

Ini menjengkelkan. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Karena kami bahkan satu fakultas, satu angkatan, dan kami berada di kelas yang sama di dua mata kuliah. Tapi kami sama sekali tak saling mengenal. Setahuku, dia memang tak mengenalku. Aku berani bertaruh dia juga tak mengenal sebagian besar teman satu angkatan sekaligus satu fakultasnya. Dia memang orang seperti itu.

Sial. Sekarang aku benar-benar terdengar seperti penguntit.

Hari ini hari itu. Satu dari dua hari aku sekelas dengannya. Aku datang tepat waktu untuk mengambil bangku paling atas. Aku tak suka berada di bagian depan. Itu membuatku tak bisa memerhatikan orang-orang. Lagipula aku bisa mengamati punggungnya dari sini. Menjadi penguntit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lalu dia masuk ke ruangan. Aku menahan napas begitu ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah kananku.

Senang? tidak. Aku sama sekali tak senang. Aku khawatir akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan bertindak seperti boneka yang bisa bergerak. Keadaan ini menyebabkan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak banyak. Aku juga merasakan titik-titik keringat mengalir di punggungku, bahkan dahiku. Aku menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mencatat apapun yang harus kucatat, dan tangan kiri untuk mengusap wajahku tanpa kentara. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Tulisanmu bagus."

"Ah –eh?" Oh ya bagus. Bagus sekali. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya dari jarak dekat, dan aku menanggapinya seperti bayi yang baru belajar berbicara. "Terima kasih." Untungnya aku bisa mengeluarkan balasan yang wajar, bukannya malah menyatakan cinta.

Diam lagi di antara kami.

Tanganku masih mencatat secara konstan. Aku rasa aku mulai mengharapkan banyak hal, karena aku menangkap tatapannya dari ekor mataku. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Hei Sakura?"

"Ya?" Aku menoleh cepat. Dia menggeleng sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan. "Kau tahu siapa aku!" aku hampir terpekik saat mengatakannya.

Kali ini dia menyeringai. Dan itu seksi sekali. "Apa ada alasan hingga aku tak mungkin mengenalmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Lupakan saja," ujarku defensif. Dia tak tahu kalau aku hampir melayang karena perilakunya. Seharusnya ada undang-undang yang melarang pria tampan menyeringai sesuka hati.

"Apa itu?" desaknya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku merana dengan keyakinan tinggi kalau ia tak mengenalku. Sekarang aku tak tahu lagi apa yang kurasakan. Isi kepalaku rasanya berantakan.

"Bukan apa-apa," balasku kaku. Aku ingin bicara lemah lembut dan bersikap manis. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena suaraku akan terdengar bergetar.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi. Aku memejamkan mata sebelum menyahut. "Ya?" Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Ia merebut pena yang sejak tadi aku gunakan sebagai tameng, dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatanku. Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Semakin tak percaya ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

"Perhatikan ke depan, Sakura," bisiknya tepat di wajahku. Wajahku yang terasa memanas.

Aku membuang muka darinya. "Sial!" Dan aku kembali mendengar kekehannya.

.

.

.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura si Penguntit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Twoshot lagi. Chapter dua akan berisi sudut pandang Sasuke. Saya sedang ga bisa menulis banyak, dan yang berat-berat. Jadi untuk sementara saya akan membuat cerita-cerita ringan seperti ini dulu ya. Karena kalau ga menulis sama sekali rasanya ada yang salah.

Terima Kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

.

.

 **(Sasuke)**

Gadis itu lagi. Aku mengenalinya dari warna rambut mentereng –merah muda yang dipangkas pendek sebatas bahu, dan mata besar hijau yang teduh. Gerakan tubuhnya selalu mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak ingin sampai terlihat olehku, atau oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan aku tahu pasti dia berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini, mengecoh banyak orang. Tentu saja, kecuali aku.

Penguntit, bisa jadi adalah satu hal yang tak bisa lepas dari kehidupanku selama ini. Pada awalnya aku tak menyadarinya, juga tak tahu kalau hal semacam itu memang ada. Alasan yang paling tepat sebenarnya adalah, aku tak benar-benar peduli. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai mengenali gadis-gadis itu. Mereka selalu ada di sekitarku, dan menjadi semakin mengganggu. Ini bukan tentang kepercayaan diri. Ini adalah insting laki-laki. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tahu dimana aku berada, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang aku lakukan. Mereka akan berpura-pura tak peduli dengan keberadaanku, tapi di satu sisi seperti mengharapkan aku menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Gadis itu berbeda. Dia jelas ingin selalu melihatku, tapi tak ingin aku menyadari keberadaannya. Dia selalu melihat ke arahku disaat ia pikir aku tak sedang mengamatinya. Dia berbeda. Karena alasan itulah aku juga tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Kadangkala ketika kami berpapasan di koridor, aku dengan terang-terangan sengaja menatapnya. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak pernah memandangku langsung jika kami berada cukup dekat. Dia hanya berani memerhatikanku dari jauh.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, _teme_?" satu kali Naruto memergokiku sedang menatap ke arah yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Naruto mengikuti pandanganku, tapi tentu saja gadis itu sudah tak berada di tempat ia berada sebelumnya.

Naruto -teman terdekatku, walau aku sulit memercayainya sampai sekarang- sangat berbeda denganku. Dia selalu terlihat cerah, dan ceria hingga kadang membuatku jengkel. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang dan sangat mencolok, sama seperti kepribadiannya. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang terbuka, Naruto tak terlalu peka dengan sekitarnya. Sama sekali tidak peka. Jika aku berpura-pura tidak tahu, maka Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku cukup mengasihani gadis-gadis yang selalu memerhatikannya –satu gadis yang juga diam-diam memerhatikannya dengan pipi yang selalu merona.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamanku mengundang reaksi yang hebat darinya.

Sama seperti biasa, dia ini terlalu mudah terpancing emosi. Apalagi jika menyangkut intelektualitasnya.

"Kau mau berkelahi ya?" serunya heboh.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai memerhatikan. Aku tak peduli. Aku malah berharap Naruto akan cukup marah hingga membalik satu meja kantin di hadapan kami sekarang. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sedang benar-benar bosan.

"Bodoh. Bodoh," ulangku lagi dengan sengaja. Aku juga sengaja menyeringai padanya. Tepat ketika ia ingin berteriak, atensiku tak sengaja mengarah pada sekelebat warna merah muda yang bergerak menjauh di luar kantin.

Si Gadis Penguntit. Tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak heboh di belakangku. Aku berjalan dengan langkah panjang, setengah berlari untuk mencarinya.

Hei, mana gadis itu tadi? Aku tak mungkin salah lihat. Aku jelas-jelas melihatnya berjalan cepat ke arah gedung perpustakaan. _Gedung Perpustakaan_. Aku mengamati bagian luar gedung kokoh itu, memikirkan sesuatu yang akan kulakukan jika mendapatinya berada di sana. Bagaimana jika ia menghindariku seperti biasanya? Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau aku sudah menyadari keberadaannya selama ini? Ia mungkin saja akan melarikan diri dariku.

Ini benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku harus memedulikannya? Ia hanya satu dari banyak gadis aneh yang mengikutiku kemana-mana. Hanya karena ia terlihat tak begitu mengharapkan perhatianku tak lantas menjadikannya berbeda.

Aku menghela napas.

Tapi dia memang berbeda.

Satu telapak tanganku menempel di dada sebelah kiri, tepat dimana jantungku terasa berdetak cepat. _Dia terasa berbeda di sini._

"Kau sakit, _teme_?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Naruto yang terengah menatapku setengah bergidik.

"Apa?"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku baru satu kali ini melihat mahasiswa yang tersenyum senang menatap ke arah gedung perpustakaan. Kau membuatku takut."

"Kau membuatku takjub," balasku, sambil berjalan menjauh. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke perpustakaan. Mungkin lain kali, ketika jantungku sudah cukup bisa ditenangkan. "Kebodohanmu membuatku luar biasa takjub," tambahku lebih keras. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, aku mendapati si Adik Neji Hyuga –teman satu klub sepak bola dengan Naruto, memerhatikan Si Bodoh yang kini kembali berteriak tak terima.

.

.

"Namanya Sakura Haruno," bisik Naruto dengan nada setengah menggoda. Aku membuang muka ke arah lain, berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang baru saja Si Berisik itu katakan. Naruto berdecak. "Dia cantik." Aku seketika menoleh padanya, menyipitkan mata. Ia menyeringai lebar. Aku tahu ia baru saja mendapat satu hal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melawanku disaat terdesak.

Sial. Sejak kapan aku mulai setransparan ini?

Aku sudah tahu nama Si Gadis Penguntit itu, Sakura Haruno. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencaritahu satu-satunya gadis yang membuatku –apa? Membuatku apa? Sialan. Detak jantung sialan.

Sakura terlihat sedang mencari seseorang –mungkin aku. Mungkin ia tak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di dalam kelas sejak tadi. Oke, sekarang aku mulai benar-benar berharap dia sedang mencariku.

Aku menatapnya dari belakang. Terus-menerus menatap ke arahnya. Jadi beginilah ia melakukannya selama ini, memerhatikan punggungku dari sudut pandang ini.

"Kau membuatku takut lagi," kata Naruto dari sebelah kiriku. Aku mengangkat bahu seketika. Tak lagi peduli sekalipun ia meneriakkannya keras-keras. "Aku tak mau jatuh cinta jika akan berakhir sepertimu. Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan..." gumamannya berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang aku anggap seperti angin lalu.

Di depan sana Sakura sedang menyisir rambut menggunakan jemarinya yang kecil.

Aku melirik jam tanganku; masih ada empat puluh tiga menit untuk mengamatinya dari sudut pandang ini. Sulit mengakuinya, tapi aku mendapati diriku akhirnya menguntit orang yang biasanya menguntitku.

.

.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Dia cantik." Bisik-bisik itu mulai sering terdengar di sekitarku. Biasanya aku tak peduli apa yang orang katakan, dan untuk siapa pujian itu diarahkan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Anak-anak lelaki yang berjalan di depanku ini jelas sedang menunjuk ke arah Sakura –gadis itu baru saja membuang muka ke arah lain ketika menyadariku masuk ke kelas.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Aku mendahului orang-orang yang tadi berjalan di depanku, dan langsung bergerak mendekati bangku yang ditempati Sakura. Gadis itu terperangah ketika aku menempatkan diri di sebelah kanannya, tapi dia terlihat berusaha keras untuk bertindak wajar. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan buku catatan sesaat setelah kelas dimulai. Luar biasa. Siapa yang masih menggunakan buku catatan pada zaman teknologi canggih seperti sekarang ini?

Tapi tulisannya bagus. Jemarinya –yang ujung-ujungnya berwarna merah muda– terus bergerak konstan mencatat poin-poin penting yang dijelaskan dosen di depan. Aku mendapati ia mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia gugup. Dan kegugupannya menular padaku.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama bagiku untuk berani membuka mulut.

"Tulisanmu bagus."

Konyol sekali. Jadi hanya sebatas inilah kemampuanku.

"Ah –eh?" Ia kaget. "Terima kasih."

Aku menghela napas tanpa kentara. Tapi tak bisa memaksa diriku untuk melepaskan pandangan darinya. Dia punya bulu mata yang panjang. Wajahnya tak mudah merona. Ia punya cara yang buruk untuk menutupi kegugupannya, tapi aku menyukai hal itu. Ia jadi terlihat sombong. Itu bagus untuk mengusir para pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hei, Sakura?"

Dahinya mengerut sejenak. "Kau tahu aku!" serunya tertahan.

Aku ingin memberikannya senyuman terbaik. Namun aku yakin kalau yang aku perlihatkan sekarang hanya seringai yang mengerikan. Bagaimana jika ia jadi takut padaku? "Apa ada alasan hingga aku tak mungkin mengenalmu?"

Ia memandangku sejenak, dan menggeleng. "Lupakan saja," ujarnya setengah bergumam.

"Apa itu?" Aku tahu aku menjadi sangat memaksa. Tapi ini benar-benar harus dilakukan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia menggigit bibirnya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Aku lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Sakura."

"Ya?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau katakan selanjutnya. Jadi aku merebut pena yang sejak tadi ia genggam dan menuliskan maksudku di buku catatannya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura Si Penguntit._

Ia tampak sangat kaget, dan itu salah satu ekspresinya yang sangat berharga. Wajahnya mulai merona. Cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya. Jarak wajah kami tinggal tiga sentimeter lagi dengan ia yang sudah memejamkan mata. Tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau kami sedang berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak.

"Perhatikan ke depan, Sakura."

Mungkin lain kali, ketika kami hanya berdua.

"Sial!" Aku membalas umpatan gugupnya dengan kekehan yang juga terdengar sangat gugup di telingaku sendiri.

Ya, sudah pasti harus lain kali.

.

.

.

Kami tak lagi saling memerhatikan dari jauh. Dia tak lagi mengambil kursi yang berbeda dariku ketika kami berada di kantin, dan dua kelas yang sama yang kami masuki. Dia yang sekarang tak lagi berpura-pura mengabaikanku ketika kami berpapasan di koridor. Dia juga selalu tersenyum padaku, bukannya memasang raut kaku seperti dulu.

Dia tak lagi bersembunyi, dan aku akan memastikan ia tak akan lagi bersembunyi dariku.

Sedangkan aku sendiri sudah bisa berteman baik dengan detakan jantungku yang menguat setiap kali berdekatan dengannya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Itu hanyalah satu bukti yang jelas kalau dia –hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kalian membuatku bergidik!"

Sakura tertawa setelah mendengar omelan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan aku lebih memilih untuk menikmati tawanya yang renyah dibanding harus mendengar omelan sirik Naruto yang tak berkesudahan. Lagipula, ia yang berkeras mengikuti kami yang ingin menghabiskan waktu luang seraya menunggu kelas selanjutnya di taman kampus.

Kami duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang kering.

"Hei Naruto," kata Sakura. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?" kami mengikuti pandangan Sakura dan menemukan adik Neji Hyuga –aku belum juga tahu namanya– sedang memandang kami –Naruto dari kejauhan.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Bibirnya terbuka. "Hinata Hyuga." _Benar, itu namanya_. "Dia melihat ke arahku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, kau memang bodoh. Aw!" Sakura menyikut perutku. "Selamat berjuang, Naruto!" Sakura menyemangati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Aku menarik siku Sakura yang tadi menyikutku, membuat tubuhnya condong ke arahku.

Satu kecupan di pipi membuat wajahnya merona.

"Sialan kalian! Berhenti bermesraan di hadapanku!"

.

.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Sudut pandang Sasuke lebih kalem kan? Harus dong! ehehe

Uhm, saya ingin mengatakan ini. Sebenarnya kesalahan ini _imut_ sekali, dan membuat saya cukup terhibur. _Penname_ saya Gyuya. Bukan Gayuya, bukan juga Gyuga *laugh*. Oke, saya akhiri di sini dulu.

Terima kasih semuanya, lagi.

Gyuya.


End file.
